


Blue Christmas

by Hobbit69



Series: Blue Steel Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: Just a quick fic to fill in a Christmas need I have for my Blue Steel Series. Takes place between "Blue Extravagance" and the upcoming "Blue Righteousness."Magnus and Alec "come" together for the first time since Alec's injury and the boys wake up for Christmas morning.Basically fluff and porn with no redeeming qualities. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Navidad Azul - Blue Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243948) by [merrick_ds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds)
  * Translation into Français available: [Noël Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313417) by [emymmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emymmy/pseuds/emymmy)



> Hey guys! I just wanted to share the Lightwood-Bane Christmas, which was supposed to be the first Chapter of "Blue Righteousness", but I didn't get it up in time due to the hospital and all the crap that went with that (blah blah).  
> Anywhoo! Here is a quick fic with fluff and porn to tide you over until Saturday when "Blue Righteousness" starts!:D

Magnus Lightwood-Bane yawned as he crawled into bed beside his sleeping husband. 

With a deep groan, Alec slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest with his good arm.

A few weeks ago, Alec had been stabbed in the upper shoulder by a madman who’d tried to kill Magnus. He’d gotten between Magnus and the man, Darian Averill, and had taken a knife for his trouble. Magnus had been naked and handcuffed to a pipe at the time, so he couldn’t get to his husband who’d been laying on the floor, bleeding and possibly dying.

Now, Alec was on medical leave and was currently attending physical therapy. 

Magnus would never admit it to Alec, but he loved having his husband home and with him all the time. 

Alec was a cop all the way to his bones, and could never give up who he was, and Magnus wouldn’t let him. 

It was Christmas Eve, well, Christmas Day by the time they’d gotten into bed, and they’d just been setting out the Santa gifts. Magnus was _very_ excited about this Christmas because Max, their youngest son, was old enough to understand who Santa Claus was, and he was fascinated with the fact that he was going to get gifts from the father of Christmas. After finishing, Alec had climbed into bed while Magnus had taken a shower. 

Now he lay against his husband, Alec’s hurt arm around his waist, holding him against his broad chest, his breaths coming out long and deep in his near slumber. 

“You smell good,” Alec said sleepily.

Magnus smiled. “Of course I do. I always do.”

“I’ve missed you,” Alec said, a bit more awake.

“You’ve missed me? I wasn’t in the shower that long.”

“No, baby. I’ve _missed_ you.”

Magnus had to think for a moment.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “You’ve _missed_ me missed me.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re hurt,” Magnus said.”

“The physical therapist said that I can return to regular activities as long as I don’t strain my arm too much. She’s signing off on my going to light duty. So, we can go back to making love.”

“Darling, you could barely keep your eyes open ten minutes ago.”

“But you weren’t against me and naked ten minutes ago,” Alec replied, nipping at the back of Magnus’s neck. Magnus shivered as Alec’s mouth moved over his neck to his throat. Magnus rolled onto his back, accepting Alec’s kisses as he excited his nerves and caused him to shudder. 

Magnus pressed close to Alec, wanting friction, pressure, _anything_ after so long of not having his husband in him, on him, or around him. Alec’s good arm was used to hold him over Magnus as his other hand slid over Magnus’s smooth stomach, his fingers tracing along the muscles that were just beneath the skin there. 

“You’ve been working out,” Alec said.

“Well, I’ve had a lot of excess energy from week of no sex.”

Alec snickered and continued to explore Magnus’s body tenderly. 

Magnus touched Alec’s bad shoulder, fingers running over the puckered scar from the sharp knife that had plunged in there. He pressed his lips against the skin, tenderly accepting the scar as a new part of the body that he loved so much. Magnus followed the path of the scar to Alec’s collarbone with his mouth. “I’ve missed you, too.” he whispered.

Alec drew his hand over Magnus, skimming over his hip and to his erection, which was hotter and heavier than it should be, considering Alec had barely touched him. 

“Do you want me inside of you or do you want to be inside of me.”

“What’s easier for you?” Magnus panted, not particularly caring who was in whom.

Alec kissed the column of Magnus’s throat saying, “It’s easier for me to lay on my back while you take me. I’ve been thinking about having you inside of me for a while. I’ve really missed the way you feel when you’re inside of me. Like the first time we made love. Do you remember?”

Magnus moaned. How could he ever forget how it felt the first time he’d been with Alec? 

“Yes,” Magnus panted. “Yes. Let me take you.”

Alec grinned against Magnus’s throat and moved the covers out of the way so he could lay on his back. He carefully removed his boxers and lay back. Magnus rolled toward him and brushed warm kisses over his chest, pulling at his nipples with his hot, wet mouth. He shifted his hand over Alec’s erection, which hung proud and hot. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus said reverently. 

Alec held a bottle of lube out to Magnus. Gratefully, Magnus took the bottle and squeezed some of the dampness onto his fingers. Gently, Magnus pushed his middle finger inside of Alec, stroking the soft inner surface. Alec whimpered and threw his head back. 

Magnus kissed his parted lips and watched his detective surrender to whatever he wanted. Alec arched against Magnus’s hand, inviting more. 

Magnus added first a second, then a third finger to help stretch Alec after so long, helping to prepare him for Magnus’s invading flesh.

“Now, baby. Please, Mags,” Alec begged. 

Magnus lifted his body over Alec’s, fitting his knees between Alec’s spread thighs, pushing them wider. 

Alec was swollen and ready for Magnus. Stroking a little more lube over his flesh, Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec’s body and lined up with his channel. He slid deep, deeper until he finally bottomed out.

As Alec’s warmth surrounded him, Magnus buried his face against Alec’s throat. “Oh, my angel.”

Alec slid his good arm around Magnus’s shoulders and held his husband against his chest, kissing the side of his throat. “You feel so good. Perfect, baby.”

Magnus turned his head and kissed him deeply, thrusting in a steady, driving rhythm. Alec wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him tightly. 

Suddenly, it all became too much for Magnus. After weeks of nothing, he felt the climax consume him. Shuddering and groaning, Magnus filled Alec. Alec hugged him closer as he whipped his hips up, using the friction between their stomachs to find his own orgasm. 

Feeling Alec’s cum paint his chest and stomach, Magnus rolled off of Alec, panting at his side.

“Now we both need a shower,” Alec snickered.

“Make it quick, darling,” Magnus said. “The boys are going to be up early.”

***

As it turned out, Rafael and Max were up ungodly early. 

At five-thirty, Max was jumping onto their bed. 

“Daddy! Papa! It’s time to get up! Santa was here.”

Alec sat up with a groan. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah! There’re presents! Lots of them!”

“Okay,” Magnus said. “Go one. We’ll be out in a second.”

Max bounded off of the bed and ran to the door. 

“Only the stockings!” Magnus shouted after the three year old. 

Alec laughed. “Hurry, baby. They’re going to be hell to live with if you don’t.”

With Magnus’s help, Alec gets into a pair of lounge pants. “Get dressed. I’ll make coffee.”

Alec left their bedroom, and moved into the kitchen to make coffee. Max sat on the floor, the contents of his stocking on the floor around him. Rafael was facedown on the couch, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady. 

“You okay, Rafe?”

“I wasn’t done sleeping,” he complained.

“Max wake you?”

“Uh huh,” he replied.

“Do you want to open your stocking?” Alec asked, pouring water into the coffee maker.

“In a minute.”

Laughing, Alec measured out coffee, added a pinch of salt, and sprinkled some cinnamon into the coffee grounds. After pressing the button to start the coffee, he stepped away and moved to sit beside Rafael. 

“Sorry he woke you, buddy. He’ll mellow out in a while.”

“Can I have the cereal with the marshmallows for breakfast?” 

“Of course you can. Let’s get the presents ready to open.”

Rafael nodded. “Sounds good.”

Magnus entered the living room in a blue and gold silk robe over a pair of blue silk pants and a bare chest, looking fresh and rested. 

Good sex’ll do that to you.

He kissed Alec’s jaw and stepped back to sit down with Max on the floor. “What do you have there, blueberry?” he asked.

“Stuff from Santa!” Max exclaimed. “He’s really nice. I like Santa so much!” 

Laughing, Magnus kissed Max’s forehead. “Me, too, kiddo.” He looked at Alec. “Santa is a pretty good guy.”

Alec grinned back at Magnus. 

“Let’s tear into these presents,” Alec said.

“Yeah!” Max shouted excitedly.

Magnus stood and met Alec in the middle of the room. He kissed his husband long and deep. 

“I love you, darling,” Magnus said.

“I love you, too, baby. You have no idea how happy I am to have found you.”

“I think I do, Alexander.” 

Looking at their children sorting through packages beneath the tree on a cold and dark Christmas morning, Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane understood happiness, something that no one and nothing could ever take from them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!  
> See Y'all on Saturday for the next installment!! :D


End file.
